Brooke meets Xavier 9x09
by CaseyJr
Summary: The preview of episode 9x09 is so exctiting. Xavier finally meets Brooke alone at night. What will he do? Why does he follow her all the time? Read and find out!
1. Xavier is back

_**Hey guys, I just needed to write this because I'm so excited what'll happen between Brooke and Xavier. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then you should watch this: .com/watch?v=tD5CL31BWgI**_

_**So, I hope you guys like my idea what could happen. Of course it will be totally different on TV :) but it was fun writing it. I'll continue writing the next chapter immediately and I hope some of you guys like it and review!**_

_**Here it goes:**_

It was already 10pm when Brooke walked to her car. She was looking forward spending some time with her family, cuddling with Julian and kissing her baby boys a goodnight kiss while they were already sleeping for hours. She was more than happy that the boys did not cry every hour at night any more. Those days were over and she and Julian had more time to spend alone again.

She looked into her purse to find her key.

"Alone at last.", she did not expect to hear this voice again and her car key fell to the ground. Immediately her heart started racing and she realized that she was alone with this psycho. It was hard enough dealing with Xavier when other people were around her but right now, alone in the dark, she felt vulnerable and all those memories from the days when he had attacked her without mercy came back. He looked at her with an evil smile and although he was out of prison because he was not considered as being dangerous any more, she knew that this was a lie. Why was he so keen on making her life that hard?

Brooke took a deep breath and then started "Look, I…", he immediately put his fingers on her lips and her heart made a huge jump in fear again. She did not want to be touched by him again. Those hands had once bruised her badly and had turned her life into a nightmare. She tried to be brave and say something but somehow she couldn't.

"Don't be scared, Brooke. I'm not evil.", Xavier took her car keys into her hands and held them right in front of her eyes. Brooke looked deeply into his eyes and she knew that it was a game for him. He loved having this power over her, making her fear him. She wished she wouldn't but she knew what he was capable of.

She did not say anything but tried to catch the keys. Xavier immediately closed his hand and smiled.

"What's the rush, Brooke? I just want to talk to you. I think it was not very nice that you tried to convince the judge that I'm evil."

"Look. You're free now. Leave me alone and give me back my keys.", it took all her strength to say those words.

"I just want to talk, Brooke. Nothing more. You hurt my feelings when you said all those words. That was not nice.", his big smile freaked her out even more. She wanted to scream or kick him but she knew that this would not be very wise, so she took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay, tell me what you need to say and then leave me alone, you…", Brooke stopped saying what she wanted to say to protect herself. She knew that he was short-tempered and once he lost his temper she would probably end up being bruised again or worse. God, she just hoped that someone would be outside with them.

"Not here.", he pointed at her car and Brooke immediately shook her head. There was no way that she would get into the car with him. Her head told her just to run away but somehow her legs felt like stones. Her whole body actually did.

"Get into the car.", his smile vanished and he took a step closer towards her. Brooke immediately took one step backwards.

"I won't…", she couldn't finish her job when he took his hand around her wrist and held it tightly.

"Get your fucking hands off of me or I'm going to scream.", she threatened him with a shaking voice but tried to stay calm.

"Didn't help the last time, huh?", she remembered how helpless she had felt when he had hit her again and again. How could they get him out of prison?

"I just want to talk, now get into the car. You owe me that much.", he smiled at her while he pushed his fingernails into her soft skin a little.

"I don't owe you anything. I…", Brooke was not prepared for his outburst. Suddenly he went forward and pushed her body against her own car. Her head hit the window with full force and she winced in pain.

"Brooke Davis. You owe me a lot.", he had both hands on her shoulders and pushed her hard against the car. "I was in prison because of you. You took away years of my life."

Although Brooke was scared to death, she did fight back.

"You were in prison because you're a cold blooded murderer. You killed Quentin, an innocent child. You still belong into prison and now get your dirty hands off of me."

Xavier smiled and then took his hand off of her and held them in the air as if he was showing her that he would not do anything to her. Brooke took her hand into her purse that was behind her and tried to find the pepper spray. She was relieved when her fingers touched it and took it out as fast as she could. Unfortunately Xavier was prepared and hit it out of her hand.

"Won't work this time.", he screamed at her and then slapped her hard in the face. She held her cheek in pain and managed to run away. She knew that now was the time to run. Xavier immediately followed her and pushed her forward, so that she fell to the ground.

"No! Leave me alone.", Brooke screamed and did not even feel the pain when her head hit the pavement. She could not believe that no one was around. "Get off me you asshole.", she tried to push him to the ground but he was stronger and just took his hands around her head and then hit the back of it onto the pavement. Brooke winced in pain and cried when the first fist hit her face. Again. She could not believe that this was happening again.

Xavier stopped when he saw her nose starting to bleed and looked shocked down at her, "Fuck, I just wanted to talk. Why do you make it so hard?", he rolled his eyes and stood up. Brooke jumped up fast and felt dizzy. She touched the back of her head in pain and when she looked at her hand it was covered in blood. Carefully she held her hand under her nose to stop it from bleeding. This was the moment she could not hold back her tears any more. Then she saw her chance. A man was coming out of his house. She immediately started running towards him.

"Help. Please help me.", she screamed in panic. The man turned around and looked shocked.

Xavier did not hesitate and ran after her and slung his arms around her waist. "Nooo.", Brooke struggled and was glad that the man ran towards them. But suddenly she felt a handkerchief over her mouth and nose and a weird smell. Shortly afterwards her world turned black and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

_**What do you say? Drama, huh...^^**_


	2. Not again

**_So here it goes...chapter 2. I try my best to end it before next wednesday (when episode 9x09 will air)! _**

**_Tell me what you think of it! It's probably totally different than on screen. Maybe Xavier will only threaten her. I don't think that he'll actually hurt her again or kidnap her...Why can't it be wedneseday...NOW?_**

xxxxxxxxxx

Julian woke up with both of his baby boys in his arms. He was glad that they were finally sleeping and carefully left the chair to carry them into their beds. "Sleep tight, baby boys.", he whispered and kissed each one of them. He loved his family more than anything and could not believe how lucky he was. He had the perfect wife and two gorgeous sons. With a yawn he closed their door and went into the kitchen. He was shocked when he looked at the clock. How could it be twelve o'clock and Brooke was still not home? He ran into their bedroom. Maybe she was sleeping and did not want to wake the three? But his wife was not there. Suddenly he had a very bad feeling. He hoped that this was not true. This could not be happening.

"C'mon, pick up the phone, honey.", Julian whispered when he called her but his hope did not come true, so he dialed the next number.

"Nathan?", Haley spoke into the phone. Julian could tell that Haley had been crying and felt a little guilty to call her this late.

"No, this is Julian. I'm so sorry, Haley but did Brooke leave the café with you?", he hoped that his wife would be with Haley and just had forgotten the time although this was not something that happened very often.

"No, I was only for an hour at the café.", Haley paused when she hear Julian taking a deep breath, "What happened, Julian?" He could hear her voice shaking and did not want to worry her as well. Haley had to go through enough with Nathan missing.

"umm…go back to bed…"

"Don't you dare lie to me now, Julian. My husband is missing. I'm a wreck. So you tell me now, why you call me in the middle of the night asking for my best friend. Why isn't she with you?"

"She's…I don't know, Haley. She won't pick up her phone and she's not at home."

"Maybe she's still at the café.", Haley suggested but then felt like Julian hid something from her "What aren't you telling me?"

"She…Xavier is back and he visited her every day since he's free and…I told her to…well not to stay alone at the café and…"

"What?", Haley screamed into the phone, "Xavier is back? Why don't I know that? Why is he free? He murdered Quentin. That man needs to be locked away."

Julian did not know what to say but Haley answered again "Quinn and I'll walk to the café now. You call the police. I don't believe in coincidences and good luck any more.", Haley hung up the phone and looked worried at her sister. "Did you know that Brooke's attacker and Quentin's murderer was free again?"

Quinn nodded and was not prepared for Haley's screams, "My husband is missing. I need you guys. You can't just hide something like that from me? God, what if something happens to Brooke, too. I can't take it any more, I can't…we have to go to the café.", Quinn nodded and ran after Haley. Both of them hoped that Brooke would not be with Xavier.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Some minutes later they were standing in the café. Everything looked normal. The door was locked and everything was at the right place. "She's not here.", Haley whispered and ran through her hair. She was exhausted. She could not take this any more.

"Her car neither. Maybe her car just broke down on the way home or…"

"Quinn, stop it. This is Tree Hill. Anything can happen.", she looked shocked at the door, when Julian ran inside. For a moment she thought it could've been Brooke or even Nathan.

"The babies are with Deb.", Julian answered immediately, "the police should be here in a minute. It's him. I can feel it. It's this bastard.", he panicked and did not know what to do. "I promised her that nothing would happen. That I would take care of her this time. That I would protect her."

"We don't know whether he really got her.", Quinn answered and tried to believe in her own words.

"I can feel it Quinn. We should have called the police the moment he started coming into the café every day. He was up to something. He…", Julian looked out of the window and saw something lying on the street. Immediately he ran outside and took his hand over his mouth when he saw something lying on the ground: His wife's pepper spray and a little blood on the ground.

"Oh my god.", he fell to his knees and could not believe that his worst nightmare was coming true. Now he got the proof that Brooke was in the hand of a murderer.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke felt like she was going to be sick when she opened her eyes. She did not know where she was and just hopes that the man had saved her but then she felt that she could not move her hands and feet because they were taped. Everything was fuzzy when she tried to move around.

"Finally you're awake.", Xavier laughed and kept on driving her car. Brooke was relieved that those baby seats in the back were empty.

"Where are we?", Brooke whispered a little out of it and looked out of the window. Her head was still pounding a lot and she knew that she'd probably end up having a concussion. But right now she did not even know whether that would be the worst. What was his plan?

"You're definitely a sleepy head." , he answered and pointed at the tape, "Sorry for that. I had to do that because you obviously don't give me a chance to talk to you."

Brooke took a deep breath and looked for a way out, for a way to safe herself to be back with her family. She knew that Julian would probably already talk to the police. A small tear fell down her cheek when she thought of Jude and Davis.

"Don't cry.", Xavier wiped her tear with his finger but got mad again when Brooke turned her face to the other side. He grabbed her at her hair and made her look at him.  
>"You do what I say. Do you understand me?", Brooke nodded in fear. This man was unpredictable. Somehow this situation reminded her of the situation with Derek some years ago. But this time she was alone. She knew that she had to think of a plan.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This can't be happening. This can't be. Why did you let him out? Why? He's a murderer, he's…", Julian screamed at the police officers who weren't helping them very much.

"Sir, we have to wait 24 hours until…"

"Screw your 24 hours. My husband is missing. My best friend is missing and we have enough proof that she's kidnapped. It's time that you do your work.", Haley started yelling loudly. " And…and…oh my god. We have a camera."

"What?", Julian asked confused.  
>"We…we have a camera just outside the café. Maybe it will tell us what happened.", all of them ran inside and then took the little tape and looked at the TV in the background. They had to gasp when they saw Brooke closing the café without noticing that Xavier was hiding in the dark. The police officer immediately took his phone when Xavier attacked her on the tape.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, I was thinking a lot in prison. You're a spoiled rich bitch. You grew up with money and you end with money. When I was a child I was bruised every day. It was normal. And you act like you'll die and like it'll change your life if someone touches you one time. Brooke Davis, you are nothing more than a fake whore.", he laughed and listened to the radio. Both of them widened their eyes, when they heard the next message.

"Fashion designer Brooke Baker was kidnapped at 9pm by…" Xavier turned it off and hit the wheel.  
>"Fuck! This is all your fault.", he suddenly stopped the car on the sideway and opened the door. Brooke immediately panicked and tried to get rid of the tape that was already hurting her wrists.<p>

"No, no. Please, leave me alone.", she pleaded and tried to close the door from the inside but it was not working. He opened the door and pulled her outside and rolled his eyes that she could not walk because her feet were taped. So he took off her tape. Brooke immediately kicked him between his legs and started running. She knew that she must not trip and ran as fast as she could.

"You bitch.", Xavier held his hands between his legs in pain and stood up slowly and then started chasing her through the woods.

Brooke felt every stone and branch break under her while she ran and ran and ran. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought she would have a heart attack.

It was so typical: A woman running through the woods with a murderer following her. She heard him behind her and took a big branch into her hands. Shortly after that he reached her and pushed her to the ground. She screamed loudly and tried to get free but his hands were everywhere. Somehow she managed to hit him with the branch and blood appeared on his forehead.

"You fucking whore.", Xavier screamed when he touched his forehead and Brooke was standing in front of him shivering and holding the branch as if it was her life savior. Then everything happened very fast. He pushed her against a tree with all his force, hit the branch out of her hand and made her bolt over to hit her face with his knee. She had no chance against him. She knew that but nevertheless she scratched and kicked him. At least she was not an easy victim. But her fighting back only made it worse. He pushed her to the ground and went on top of her and started hitting her into the stomach while she screamed in pain.

"I should've finished the job, the last time." he kept on hitting her although she screamed loudly and could not defend herself. Then he took his hands around her throat and started strangling her. Brooke did not know whether she would die now. All she could think of was her family. She was relieved when he stopped and pulled her in a standing position and dragged her to the car.

"Please, just leave me alone. You can have everything. Money…whatever you need.", Brooke whispered in pain.  
>"I don't want your money." He spitted, opened the trunk of her car and pushed her inside.<p>

xxxxxxxxx

to be continued...


	3. Someone has to save her!

**_Big thanks to davis-baker, haleydavisbaker and brookefan! Your reviews mean a lot to me and made me write that fast. _**

**_So, here comes chapter three!_**

**Warning:** **A little spoiler what will happen next season. Those who already saw the longer promo know what I'm talking about ^^.**

xxxxxxxxxxx

Clay drove around in his car. He had a son? How could have forgotten his own son, his own blood? He felt guilt rushing into his heart and wished that he could turn back time. Logan was already that big and he had missed all those years watching him grow into this amazing little boy he was now. This little boy had to grow up without his own father and mother. He knew that he could not leave him again. But tonight he just needed time for himself. He needed to think about everything. Everything would change now. He would be a father, Quinn would not even have a chance to disagree to this change. He loved Quinn, more than anything but whenever he thought of Sara he knew that he would've never met Quinn or even if he had met her, he would not have eyes for her. Somehow Clay was even a bit relieved. Sara was a part of Logan. Through this little man, his dead wife would be alive again. He kept on driving and thought about his future.

When he looked to the front, he saw Brooke's car but a man driving it. At first he thought that this was not Brooke's car. Many people had the same one but then he saw the backseats and he remembered when he had babysitted the two Baker boys with Quinn. Those were definitely their seats. But what was this man doing in there? Probably another man who stole a car – his friend's car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke tried to get free while she was in the dark of her own trunk. But it was worthless. Her body was in deep pain and she was not superwoman and could just open the trunk. Suddenly she remembered that a second mobile should be in the trunk with her. She had laughed at Julian when he had said that they always should have another mobile in the car as precaution but now she was more than glad that Julian could be that overprotective. Since he had left his kid alone in the car, Julian could foresee every danger that could happen and tried to prevent it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god.", Julian looked at his mobile in shock "It's Brooke." Everybody stayed calm and listened to her. "Honey, where are you?"

"I'm…I'm…in my car's trunk.", she sobbed but tried to be quiet so that Xavier would not hear her.

"Do you know where you're heading to?"

"No.", she paused because she felt very dizzy, "I have no clue…I….", Julian wanted to protest when the officers took the phone.

"Mrs. Baker. You have to stay calm and do whatever he says. Is he aggressive towards you."

Brooke whispered a small "Yes" She knew that this one word would break Julian's heart.

"We're tracking your phone right now, so stay on the phone, madam."

"Can I talk to my husband again, please."

"Honey, we will safe you and…", Brooke interrupted him and tried not to sob but it was hard considering the situation she was in.  
>"Are the boys okay?"<p>

"Yes, they are with Deb. They are fine. Did he…hurt you badly?", he needed to know.

"It's okay.", Brooke lied but she knew that Julian would know the difference.

"We got her.", someone an officer screamed at the back.

"They got you honey and they will…"

"He stopped the car.", Julian heard the fear in her voice and he wished that he would be in that trunk instead of Brooke. "I love you, Julian. I love you so much. Tell the boys, too please and Haley and everyone else."

Everyone held their breaths when they heard Brooke's breathing getting faster and faster. Then they heard Xavier opening the trunk and the mobile falling to the ground.  
>"Brooke? Brooke?", Julian asked but nobody answered him. Julian immediately hit the wall behind him and went through his hair with both hands. He felt so helpless and did not know what to do.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier pulled Brooke outside. Brooke looked around to find any cues but he pulled a hat over her head and then walked to the little wooden house with her. Her ribs were hurting while she took every breath. "Xavier, please. Just let me go. I won't tell any one and…"

"I'm not dumb, baby.", he laughed and opened the door, "You have a big mouth. A pretty one, by the way." Brooke shivered when he touched her mouth with his fingers and then pushed her onto a bed.

"Where are we?", she asked scared and wished that her hands were not handcuffed. Xavier took a chair and sat right in front of Brooke, very close.

"Why did you do it?", Xavier looked deeply into her eyes.

"What?", Brooke whispered confused and winced when he took her chin into his hand and went closer.  
>"Why did you tell the judge that I should stay in prison?"<p>

"Because…because…I don't believe that you have changed.", Brooke tried to stay strong but she knew that she had no chance against him.

"Trust me, baby. I have changed. Prison made me stronger.", he pushed her down to the bed and sat down on top of her stomach and pressing her ribs. Brooke immediately screamed in pain.

"Stop it.", tears fell down her cheek and sweat appeared on her forehead while Xavier just laughed.

"You're in no position to tell me what to do.", he took out a knife and held it to her throat. "You're fearing me, right?"

Brooke shook her head but her face revealed the truth. Of course she feared him. He was a sick lunatic with a knife and he already had kicked the shit out of her.

"Well, you will fear me when I'm done with you. ", he laughed and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clay was outside the small wooden house and saw Brooke and Xavier inside. Immediately he called the police and then dialed Julian's number. "Julian, this is Clay. Brooke is…"

"Did you see her?", Julian immediately asked worried.

"Yes, I'm outside a wooden house not far away from Brestol bridge. She's in there with this bastard.", Clay was relieved when Xavier left the room and felt pity with Brooke who tried to get her hands free.

"Clay, he's a murderer. You have to save my wife. The police is on their way and…please make sure…she's okay.", Julian immediately ran out of the building and into his car. He had to drive to the bridge to be with his wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clay watched as Xavier came into the room again and Brooke looked at him in fear. Clay wished that he could open the window but unfortunately it was locked and there was no way in, so he decided to walk around to find another entrance.

Xavier sat down on the chair again and took a deep breath "When I was younger my dad beat me all the time while you got everything you wanted.", he looked viciously at her lips, "you really do have beautiful lips. I wonder how they taste."

Brooke immediately pressed her lips together. "You're really beautiful, Brooke Davis."  
>"Baker", Brooke said back with hatred in her voice.<p>

"Right, Baker. You married that…what was his name, Julian, right?" Brooke did not answer him but kept on looking at him with hatred. "And now you have two boys. They probably miss their mom right now. Do you still breastfeed them?"

Brooke did not answer his question. She knew that the police was on their way and that she just needed to let him talk.

"I hate people like you. You've got all you need and when you do a little charity you feel like you're good people. You're not. You're pathetic. But I must admit, your little speech was moving.", Xavier walked around in front of her. Brooke followed him with his eyes.

"What do you want?", Brooke asked him.

"Well, you'll find out.", he smiled viciously at her and then left the room again.

Brooke immediately tried hard to free her hands. Her wrists were already bleeding but there was no way that she would stop fighting back. She needed to, she wanted to be with her family and just feel safe. "C'mon.", she whispered and bit her own lip in pain. But he had taped her hands that strong that it was useless. So she stood up and tiptoed to the window. Luckily it was not that hard to open it and although her ribs told her to lay down, she climbed out of it. She had to suppress a scream when she fell onto the ground. Very fast she stood up and started to run. Although her feet were tired, she had never run that fast in her life. Every step she'd take could safe her. She fell a few times but she always stood up again and kept on running. She had no clue where she was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Tell me what you think of it if you read it :)_ _What would you want to happen?  
><em>**


	4. Being a family

_** Hey guys, just before it will air on TV I managed to write the last chapter! I hope you liked my version of Brooke meeting Xavier! I can't wait what'll happen on TV...I hope it'll be a lot of drama ;)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

xxxxxxxx

Xavier came back into the room and looked around in shock. Brooke was not there any more. How could she escape? Then he saw the open window. He definitely had not expected Brooke to fight back that much. He wanted her to beg him. To beg him to leave her alone. "Fuck!", he screamed and jumped out of the window and when he saw her some distance away, he started running. "I would stop if I were you.", he yelled very loudly.

That loud that Clay heard it too and ran into the room. He was equally shocked that Brooke and Xavier weren't inside any more. Without having to think for a second he ran outside and screamed. "Leave her alone, you asshole." which made Xavier turn around in surprise. Who was that guy that was chasing him? But he did not care, he needed to get Brooke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julian drove as fast as he could. The police was already there at the wooden house but obviously Brooke and Clay weren't. He imagined the worst and within every second his fear, anger, worries and feeling of being helpless grew. He looked out of the window and at first he thought that he was just imagining it but then he could hear Brooke's deep breaths and he saw her running away from the man that had already haunted her in her dreams for so long. Immediately he stopped the car and he went outside without closing the door. He had to get her. He had to save his wife.

"Brooooooooke.", he screamed but she did not hear him and kept on running. Away from him. Then Julian saw that Xavier was getting closer to Brooke and he had to watch in horror how Xavier kicked Brooke into her back brutally so that she fell right into a little lake.

"You fucking asshole. Get off of her.", Julian screamed when Xavier started to push Brooke under the water again and again while she could not even defend herself with her hands properly because they were still tied together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke felt like this was her death. So she would just be another statistic on the long list. She felt how her lungs filled with water. She knew that situation all to well and she remembered how hard it was afterwards to swim or even think of showering. He pushed her under the water again and again. It felt like hours but in reality it weren't even five minutes. Then she thought of her family. She could not stop fighting now. After the last attack she had grown a lot and she knew that she just had to fight back with the strength that she got inside of her.

While Xavier puller her under the water again she managed to grab a stone. Of course it was not easy because her hands were still tied. Immediately she pulled her legs around his body, which confused him, and he stumbled a little, which made him stop having a hard grip on her. She managed to kick him with her knee into his stomach and then felt that his grip loosened a bit more. Immediately she got away from him, so that he was not on top of her any more. She had not time to concentrate on her breathing but jumped up and kicked him hard - right between his legs - and when he wanted to stand up again she screamed loudly and hit him hard in the face with the stone.

Xavier fell backwards again and held his forehead that was bleeding now in pain. He could not believe that this woman suddenly had so much strength in her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke knew that she had to run away now. Although she hurt him a bit, she was still not as strong as he was. She turned around and screamed in shock, when she bumped into someone and fell into the water again. Suddenly there were hands that were not harming her but holding her tightly to his chest while she coughed.

"It's me, honey. Julian.", Julian pulled her out of the water and kissed her forehead. Brooke immediately got closer to him and right in this moment she knew that everything would be okay. She was save now! Then she heard the sounds around her. Clay was there too and attacked Xavier in the water. Fist by fist. Unfortunately Xavier managed to hit Clay straight into his face and lunged forward to get Brooke again. But this time she was not alone.

Julian immediately went in front of her and fought him. Brooke did not even know that Julian was such a good fighter. He hit Xavier in his face, probably broke his nose, and kept on kicking him when he just lay in the water and went under again and again. "You fucking bastard. You should be dead.", he screamed and took him at his shirt again and looked him in his face, "How does that feel, huh?", he hit him with his fist and his lip immediately split - leaving blood on Julian's hands...

Clay walked over to him and held back Xavier's arms while Julian kept on hurting him until he did not move any more and Julian went to his wife.

"Honey, you're okay, now.", he went to his knees and wiped her blood from her face and pulled her closer to him. Brooke was shivering extremely, exhausted and sitting on the floor in a little state of shock.  
>"I was so afraid.", she admitted and was glad when Julian helped her to free her hands.<p>

"I know but it is over now. It is over.", Julian kissed her bruised hands and pulled his arms around her, so that she felt protected.

"Thank you, man,", a tear rolled down his cheek while Clay nodded and felt pity with Brooke. She looked like a war victim and although she did not cry, her eyes still showed a little fear and the men knew that she must be in pain.  
>"The police should be here in a minute.", Clay answered and looked at Xavier who was lying on the ground just a little outside the water – not moving any more.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly everything happened very fast. Xavier stood up and had a gun in his hand. He pointed it right at them and wanted to pull the trigger but the police behind them was faster. Xavier slumped down to the ground with blood coming out of his chest and a horrific look on his face. The lake turned into red and Xavier did not move any more.

"Don't watch.", Julian held his wife close to his chest while Brooke screamed. This was her breaking-down-moment: The sound of the gun. It could have been one of them if the police arrived too late. This moment just emphasized how much Brooke had to go through. She started to hyperventilate and pressed his fingernails into Julian's flesh. "Honey, shhh….."

"I…I can't breathe. I can't breathe…", Brooke cried hard and almost hit Clay when he touched her.

"Pull her on your lap.", Clay sat and Julian immediately did as he was told to. Brooke's head lay exhausted on his chest while she was shivering and crying.

"Now Brooke. Look at me.", Clay took both of her hands and squeezed them. Brooke looked at Clay with wet eyes and felt like she was going to die "Listen to Julian's breathing and imitate it. Don't stop looking at me, do you understand?"

Brooke nodded and tried her best. "You're doing great, honey.", Julian caressed her back all the time while Brooke seemed to calm down a little bit.

"Is he…is he dead?", Brooke whispered and Julian and Clay looked at each other not knowing what to say. They saw someone doing CPR. Although Brooke wanted to look at it too, Julian made sure she would not see this horrific scene in front of them and pushed her closer towards him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god.", Haley and Quinn came into the hospital room when they heard the news. Clay immediately ran to Quinn and hugged her tightly, "I love you. I was so worried", he whispered. He looked at Brooke and Julian and was glad that Julian had not lost his wife. "Don't worry. I already survived being gunshot. I'm a superhero.", Clay joked but received a slap from Quinn.

"That's not funny, Clay."

"Oh Tigger.", Haley sobbed when she saw her bruised friend almost laying on top of Julian and sleeping in the hospital gown. "Is she…is she…okay?", she touched Brooke's split lip and took her hand into hers.

"Yes, well…those bruises will heal. Again. They medicated her, so she should sleep."

To their surprise Brooke opened her eyes and smiled a little. "Tutor mom. How are you?", she whispered.

Haley looked pitiful at her and kissed her forehead. "Don't fight it, sleep a little." Brooke nodded and closed her eyes again.

"What did he do to her?"  
>"Three broken rips, a concussion, stitches and lots of bruises. I hope he's dead…he…", suddenly the doctor came inside.<p>

"Mr. Baker, you can take her home if you want but she has to stay in bed for the next week."

Julian nodded and just needed to know it, "Did he survive surgery?"

"I'm not allowed to give you any news on that."

"You listen now. My best friend was almost killed by him. He already killed a young boy years ago – a friend. They should be the first one to know about his condition. If you have a heart and…", Haley did not need to continue.

"He died some minutes ago.", everyone looked shocked at the doctor and somehow all of them were relieved.

"You're free.", Julian kissed Brooke softly who kept on holding him tightly as if she was afraid to lose him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Brooke woke up because she heard the boys crying. She had a huge headache and touched her forehead in pain and then looked around. She was in her own bed again and had her pajamas on. She tried to stand up but her chest was on fire. But slowly she managed to walk into the boys' room. There she saw her three loved ones. Julian was holding both of them and immediately when they saw their mother, the boys stopped crying and held out their arms. Julian turned around and shook his head.

"Honey, you're on bedrest. You have to stay in there, otherwise your ribs won't heal."

"But I need my babies. All three of them", Brooke whispered and Julian smiled down at her and kissed her bruised face.

"I love you so much,", he pushed her softly out of the room and made her lay down again.

"Your mom is hurt, so be careful with her.", Julian talked to the boys and lay down with them. Immediately they crawled to her and cuddled.

"I don't remember coming home.", Brooke whispered and looked down at the two babies who were asleep in her arms.

"You were medicated and slept the whole time.", Julian went through her hair and softly touched her bruises, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Julian. He...he…"

"He's dead.", Julian wanted to kick himself for revealing it now but somehow he needed her to know. Brooke's mouth stood open and she looked shocked at Julian.  
>"What?"<p>

"He died. Xavier."

Brooke did not know what to feel. The tears rushed into her eyes. She was glad that Julian put his arm around her and let her cry into his chest. Actually, he cried with her. Both of them knew that now everything would start to get better again. Xavier could not harm her any more. Maybe in her dreams but she would soon loose those nightmares because she had a family that cared. Even her mother and father. And the day Nathan came back into everyone's life, healthy and still the same, Xavier was already forgotten. A history that could not repeat itself!

XXXXXXXXThe ENDXXXXXXXXX

_**Thank you guys for reading. I know that this was not my best stories and not so many were reading it but I really loved writing it and your reviews always motivate me A LOT!**_

_**SO BIG THANKS! :)**_


End file.
